The biostatisticians participating in the statistical consulting service co-authored about 40 research publications in collaboration with scientists within DIR and outisde the DIR. There are several more manuscripts that are under preparation. Some examples of research findings include;[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] - Progesterone plays a critical role in the maintenance of pregnancy and has been effectively used to prevent recurrences of preterm labor. We investigated the role of genetic variation in the progesterone receptor (PGR) gene in modulating risks for preterm labor by examining both maternal or fetal effects. We identified significant associations between SNPs in the PGR for both mother and preterm infant. [unreadable] [unreadable] - Examined the contribution of variants in fetal and maternal cholesterol metabolism genes in preterm delivery (PTD). We found that variants in maternal and fetal genes for cholesterol metabolism were associated with PTD and decreased birth weight or gestational age. [unreadable] [unreadable] - Identified a genetic variant associated with acute lymphoblastic leukemia in children. [unreadable] [unreadable] - Investigated the effects of ozone and body mass index on pulmonary function.[unreadable] [unreadable] - Investigated the cardiotoxicity of ma huang and ephedrine, with and without caffeine, in rats.[unreadable] [unreadable] - Investigated the skin tumor development following CD34 expression in hair follicle stem cells.